


How Booty Shorts led to Self-Defence

by idek_anymore_m8



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ... - Freeform, AU, Adorable, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Blush - Freeform, Blushing Lance, Cuban, Cute, First Fanfiction, First Meeting, Fluffy, Gym, I Don't Even Know, I promise, Implied/Referenced Sexual Harassment, Innocent, M/M, Self-Defence, Spanish, Student Lance, Teacher Keith, University, booty shorts, it's not that bad, the summary is duper cringe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 11:41:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10921089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idek_anymore_m8/pseuds/idek_anymore_m8
Summary: "Alright. Important question," Lance began with a tone of seriousness, "booty shorts or no booty shorts?"---A bad night out somehow led to Pidge and Lance taking a Self-Defence course, but Lance gets more than a couple moves out of the lesson.





	How Booty Shorts led to Self-Defence

**Author's Note:**

> Hello,
> 
> This is the first fanfiction I've ever written so let's hope it's not the last because I had way too much fun writing this.
> 
> Shoutout to SirLegolasGimli who edited this for me (god knows I suck at grammar)
> 
> Enjoy!!

**Klance AU: How Booty Shorts led to Self Defence**

"Alright. Important question," Lance began with a tone of seriousness, "booty shorts or no booty shorts?"

He stood with his back to Pidge who was sitting on the bed in his small college dorm he shared with their other friend, Hunk. The room was simply decorated with the flare and knick knacks of their experiences. Hunk's side of the room was littered with cook books and developing recipes. The brown sheets wafted of Hunk's cinnamon and warm scent; homely and welcoming like Hunk himself. Whereas Lance's side of the room was a completely different story. His walls were covered almost completely with photos and pictures of his family. Some were lovely formal pictures whereas some were of the children goofing off. All contained the smiling faces of Lance's family. His bedside table had a neat assortment of lotions and face washers and his bed smelled of fresh linen. Their room truly represented them to the last hair. 

Pidge rolled her eyes, "Seriously, Lance?. It's a self-defence class not a strip club. And, might I remind you that it was you and that ass last week that drew us into this idea?"

He nodded in mild recognition. The night was actually quite a black out to him but he distinctly remembered the irritated feeling that came from the wolf whistles. The three of them; Lance, Pidge and Hunk, had been enjoying a night out of 'innocent' clubbing. Well, innocent to Pidge and Hunk, Lance... not so much. 

Lance had left the dorms feeling confident and ready to drink until he forgot about the exams coming up in the next few weeks. He'd sported a tight fitted shirt with his classic pair of booty shorts that both accentuated and uplifted his assets. But apparently (as recounted by an annoyed and hungover Hunk) they had been stopped on their way to the next club by a group of cocky drunk testosterone filled males who had the audacity to whistle suggestively with a mixture of taunting and prowling glances. Lance (with zero memory and who was ridiculously proud of himself) had confronted them despite the pleas of his friends and had gotten into a brawl when they had made a comment about his ass being as flat as a sunken pancake. Lance had not appreciated hearing that again through Hunk's recollection.

Thus, Pidge had signed the two of them up to a self-defence course- Hunk had weaselled his way out by claiming to be hanging out with his girlfriend Shay. Every single day the class was on. Apparently, her new biology partner ran the defence course and offered her a discount to try it out, so Pidge, being such a money savvy munchkin, had taken up the offer with open arms.

"Very true my young pado-wan. I suppose all those people won't be ready to see this kind of action so early into the course." Lance reasoned to himself. 

Dramatically, he twisted on his heel and flicked the shorts over his shoulder. Pidge simply groaned and muttered lightly under her breathe a comment about Lance being fabulous (at least, that's what Lance assumed she said). Instead he managed to gracefully slide on navy tracksuit pants and his favourite baseball shirt. He posed with one stuck out pointed foot before he asked Pidge sensually, "How do I look?" A pillow was flung at his face as hard and fast as a bullet, causing him to flump over to the floor with a yelp. Pidge snickered to herself.

"Look, Lance! I don't even _need_ self-defence classes. All I need is to carry a pillow around to defeat all my enemies." She began to cackle at her musing while Lance simply groaned. 

"The only way this class will be good is if there is an insanely hot guy there, or it'll give me an excuse to beat up Pidge," he thought before he pushed up and grabbed his car keys. 

\---

The centre was dimly lit by the yellow tinge from the street lights upon arrival. The silence of the street was ruined by the Latino music that blared from a car’s speakers. Upon closer inspection of the car, it revealed a tall boy singing surprisingly in tune to every foreign lyric and a small girl close to angry tears clutching her ears in the passenger seat. When the car finally pulled into a car park and turned off, Pidge fell out of the car so quickly it would almost appear as if she had been held captive. Lance calmly exited the car, with a smug smile and his hands tucked into his pockets, he swaggered over to Pidge's fallen form.

"What's wrong  _el verde_? Can't handle the music?" His tone was mocking yet his eyes were playful. Pidge simply swore under her breathe about Cubans before she gathered herself up from the floor. As they walked towards the entrance, Lance put the cherry on top and began to whistle the song that had been burned through Pidge's ears. Like lightening, she jabbed him right in the gut, sending him doubling over in winded pain. Pidge continued to walk ahead without an inch of remorse yet Lance was aware of the threat that she held in the air. "Okay," he gasped while straightening himself, "I deserved that." He jogged lightly to catch up with Pidge who had now entered the building.

The building was a new instalment over the past few years. The owner, Allura, had recently graduated from the university and had opened up the facility in the hopes of encouraging physical activity throughout the campus. As they treaded up the glass staircase to the main reception, Lance took time to appreciate the array of multi-coloured paints that looped in sections along the walls. Blue, red, yellow, green and black colours painted the walls along with the occasional window or photo. The reception was structured for function and form, brightly coloured with doors that separated into the different rooms. In the centre was a long grey metal desk which had piles of documents and folders.

Lance and Pidge approached slowly, the silence of the room becoming more apparent. Suddenly, a head popped from behind the desk with a shout, orange haired with wide eyes, screeching at the two. Lance flew as fast as a lion into Pidge with a squeal of panic, lifting her up like a human shield. Pidge, remained with a stoic and unimpressed face. When the two 'children' had settled, Pidge glared accusingly at Lance who still held her up to cover his face while whimpering. Eventually, Lance realised the judging looks of the two and gently lowered her back to the floor yet remained behind her. 

She pinched the bridge of her nose and let out an exasperated sigh, "What are you doing Coran?"

'Coran' simply raised himself from his crouch and scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "I was just looking through some paper work and I must have dozed off. I had the oddest dream about some ridiculous Latin music and a dancing sombrero" Coran admitted.  
Pidge shot a pointed glare to Lance before she turned back to the orange haired receptionist, "We're here for the self-defence class. Keith should've booked us in earlier in the week."

Coran nodded knowingly before he sprang into action, hoping straight onto what looked like a computer and began tapping away at the keys. After a few moments his voice made an affirming hum, "Yes, I see you two are labelled here. It's the red door to your left. Keith should already be in there with a few other students."

Pidge thanked Coran before turning on her heel and walking towards the red door with Lance right on her tail. He began to put forward his questions with a growing frantic tone, "How many times have you been here? How do you know that creepy receptionist?! Who's Keith?!" Pidge merely didn't respond but the light blood rush to her cheeks affirmed Lance of her responses. 

They entered the bright red door that revealed a large spacious room that was almost identical to that of a dance studio. Mirrors lined the walls and whatever wall was visible was painted a dark red. Yet surprisingly (for once), Lance’s own reflection wasn’t the first thing that caught his wandering eye. In the centre of the room, with another man, stood the most gorgeous man Lance had ever laid eyes upon. His hair was long - a mullet that had been pulled up into a short bun yet strands managed to escape- sticking to his forehead with previous sweat. His shoulders were bared by his simple baggy black singlet and a pair of burgundy red tracksuit pants hung low on his hip bones. Lance licked his dried lips as he imagined the sliver of skin that would appear if he were to stretch his arms to the sky. His skin was pale and perfectly contrasted to his night black hair, reminding Lance of a hotter, male snow white. The boy was slightly shorter than Lance yet was way more muscular than Lance had ever been in his life. When Lance's eyes finally travelled back towards the man’s face, he felt envy and joy in waves. The man's blue-grey eyes were lit with playful mirth and instantly Lance knew he would give anything to have those eyes directed towards him. Suddenly, Lance felt too hot in his clothes despite the cool AC that pumped throughout the room.

“Shit.” he whispered lightly under his breath.

Pidge jumped forward, oblivious to Lance's current state. "Hey, Keith, Shiro!" She called out as she began to make her way over to the pair who had now changed their attention to the pair by the door. Lance shuffled nervously on his feet as those blue-grey eyes pierced into his body. He swallowed heavily as he began to trail slowly after the small girl. The handsome dark haired boy greeted Pidge with a recognised nod and a subtle smile whereas the other, a taller burly man with a scar across his nose and white in his hair, greeted her with open arms. By the time the two had released their hug, Lance was finally situated beside Pidge's small form. The man that Pidge had dubbed 'Shiro' had a comforting, stern yet fatherly atmosphere around him and Lance knew that if they were ever friends… Shiro would totally be the daddy in his group of friends. That left the mysterious handsome wonder across from him and with Lance's super detective skills, he deducted that his new crush was Keith. 

Shiro focused in on Pidge with a broad smile, (showing off his unfairly pearly white teeth that almost blinded Lance) “What have you been up to Pidge?”

Pidge craned her head up to meet his gaze and smiled, “I’ve been better. Lance over here,” she gestured towards a flustered Lance, “got into a brawl with some guys a couple nights ago and here we are.”

Suddenly, all eyes turn to him. Curiosity and surprise scorched into his skull and he felt his cheeks burn even brighter, the only response he could coherently get out was a small mutter. Pidge, who sent a curious glance at Lance’s behaviours, began to answer for him, explaining the situation that had happened mere nights ago in full detail. “Damn her identic memory!” Lance cursed in his head when she began to recount the fact that he had worn booty shorts, gotten drunk and had been offended when they had insulted his ass. Shiro and Pidge had laughed heartily together at the recount while Lance remained in his flustered silence but Keith refused to show emotion except for a strange flicker that settled across his eyes and caused his beautiful brows to crease together in discomfort. It was then that Lance pinched himself at the ridiculousness of his hopes; he wasn’t even sure if Keith was into him that way. 

With that in mind, Lance coughed loudly in the hopes of interrupting the gossiping of the two before him. Lance sent a pointed and franticly panicked look at Pidge who nodded in understanding. What Lance had hoped for was for Pidge to pull him over to the side, he’d explain his situation and he would go wait in the car in sullen silence until she finished up the lesson – then he’d go home and rant to Hunk before eating ice cream and drinking whiskey until he passed out on his bed.

His mind was gently concocting the peaceful night of numbness that he could have when he realised that Shiro was leaving, Pidge was dragging him into lines with the other students and Keith was beginning the class. Lance cursed Pidge’s lack of recognition to his needs as his hopes for the rest of the evening merely slipped out of his head and distorted into the corner of dead dreams.

Lance was about to pull Pidge over to the side to mention something about having a sudden headache when Keith began to speak and dear lord, Lance almost melted into the ground. His voice was deep and soothing; calling Lance’s soul like a he was a sailor and Keith was the siren. Lance was close to hypnotised when Pidge dug her nails into his upper thigh. He suppressed a yelp of pain and mirrored the antagonized glare that Pidge was sending his way. In almost silent argument, he watched as Pidge’s eyes softened and widened with realisation – her eyes darting between him and Keith. “Finally,” he thought angrily, “How is she the smart one in the group?”

He turned away from her curious gaze and forced down another rising blush when his eyes instantly caught Keith’s. Keith seemed to pause on him for a moment before continuing what he had been saying. 

“Today we’re going to go through some basic movements that you should know when facing an attacker. These are vital because many victims tend to be frail and weak,” (Lance felt a sting to his pride as he realised he was the only male of the students before him) “– so the point of these moves is not to overpower your attacker but to distract and possibly subdue them until you can run away. Now remember; don’t give up. They never expect you to fight back so when you do, they panic.” Keith’s eyes swept the room, his voice bringing scenarios of situations to the forefront of everyone’s minds. Suddenly, the room was filled with anticipation and determination to learn.  
Lance watched as Keith smirked in achievement at the new atmosphere in the air, he could see the excitement that surged through his blue grey eyes at the mere thought of spreading his teachings to the class. 

Keith clapped his hands, the slap echoed throughout the room and brought everyone to attention, “Let’s begin, shall we? Everyone get into partners. We have an uneven number today due to our newest students so one of you will be paired with me and used as a demonstrator for the class”. His tone was wicked at the end, sending a shiver down Lance’s spine at the mere promise of his words.

He looked towards Pidge to find her already paired up with another girl. Lance felt a surge of desperation and panic flood through him as Pidge looked over her shoulder with a smug smile and winked. She _winked_. He had already begun cursing her in Spanish under his breath when a calloused, warm hand landed heavily upon his shoulder. Every thought began to blur together as blood pounded heavily in his ears, the mere contact sending Lance’s body into overdrive.

He didn’t even turn his head in acknowledgement when Keith’s voice boomed from behind him, “Everyone pair up and find a space. I’ll go through the motions quickly and you can swap between your partner on who is the attacker and victim”. Then in a quieter voice like velvet, “You don’t need to worry. I’ll teach you so there is no need to be afraid.” Only then did Lance realise he was shaking with anticipation and mild anxiousness. Lance merely responded with the bobbing of his head as he tried to steady his thumping heart. 

He was guided to the front of the room, his eyes catching through the mirror the bulge of Keith’s arms on his shoulder. Lance shook the thought from his head yet couldn’t repress the strength of the blush that pinked his ears.

“This is a basic manoeuvre to subdue your attacker. I call it the ‘Five Stages of Punishment’.” he said, stoic faced at the light giggles that erupted throughout the room at the suggestion of the phrase. Lance withheld from his smooth comeback that had almost slipped from his tongue as he decided it’d probably be better for everyone not to see him turn into an incoherent pinkness on the floor. Keith continued, “Follow my instructions as closely as you can.”

At that, Keith shuffled Lance into the correct starting pose; dominant leg in front and leaning backwards slightly with a straight back and bended knees. Keith’s hands gripped his hips with surprising gentleness as his feet corrected Lance’s stance. At that point, Lance had let go of all hope of going through the class without blushing. 

From there onwards, Keith began to go through the five stages to disabling an attacker. First, he exhibited how to gouge one’s eyes out, to which he linked his hands backwards with Lance’s to demonstrate how the ring and index finger came to curl around one’s eyeballs (Lance had to fight the sickness that settled in his stomach from the description and the butterflies that smashed around at the contact). Secondly, one was to possibly break one’s nose if the right force was used with an upward strike from the heel of the palm of the opposite hand with the fingers curled inwards. Thirdly, with swapped hands again you, as Keith so bluntly described it, “Just a simple punch to the throat which should hopefully crush the attacker’s windpipe.” – with that, Keith’s hands fixed Lance’s weak amateur fist before trailing lightly down the rest of his forearm before dropping back to his side. Lance was at that point flustered beyond belief, the swirl of blood to his head creating a mild headache, yet Keith seemed to be unaffected or unaware of the treatment with his face remaining pale and stoic. 

The breaking point came with the fourth movement which required a demonstration using both persons. Keith turned a puppet-like Lance to the side, instantly becoming ensnared in the grey-blue eyes that shone with amusement before him. “No way is he straight,” Lance decided in his mind.

Keith took a moment longer with their eye contact before he turned back to the rest of the class and began to address them on the fourth movement. Lance was oblivious to what he was saying, instead hypnotised by the pale rose lips that looked surprisingly soft and moist – he was almost tempted to ask what moisturiser he used. It was only when Keith turned back to Lance did his eyes shoot up from his lips, a darker wave spreading across his face (if it was possible at that point) as he was caught in the act. He watched a smug yet impatient gaze settle upon his face and suddenly it happened.

Keith grabbed onto Lance’s lower back and pulled forward harshly. Instantly, Lance stumbled out of his mental and physical state, Keith’s knee instantly began to slither between his legs at an alarming rate and for a moment everything went black. It was only when he felt hot breath aimed upwards did Lance realised that the darkness was his eyes merely closed. When he opened them, Lance saw something that gave him a sliver of hope. Keith with his head upturned, his lips parted and breathing heavily across his face. His blue-grey eyes were widened with wonder as they stared into his own and his cheeks were dusted with pink. His hands still gripped the lower part of Lance’s back yet had managed to sneak below his shirt and had clawed onto his sweated skin. Lance’s hands had somehow made their way to Keith’s shoulders, clearly digging into his pale skin, which he had apparently snatched onto in his flurry of panic. What was the most alarming for Lance was that Keith’s knee now rested just below his crotch, hovering yet still; Lance could feel the heat of his body through his sweatpants. 

The two gasped and stared at each other in silence and wonderment, as if seeing one another for the first time in years. It was only when an amused cough interrupted them did they realise the time that had gone by. In an instant faster than lighting, the two had separated yet the pink had not faded from their cheeks.

Lance noticed that the class now stood with amused and shocked glances on their faces, a few of them appeared almost to be drooling and blushing as if they were fangirls witnessing their ship. Lance locked eyes with Pidge who had covered her mouth as she coughed, her eyes mirthful and mischievous. It was only when he caught a glimpse of her slipping her phone back into her pocket did the dread settle in. “Blackmail. Definitely blackmail,” Lance thought, groaning internally as Pidge was added to his pile of growing emotional issues that he would probably repress until his next encounter with his faithful alcohol. 

After another beat of expectant silence, Keith cleared his throat, “Um- well…” he stuttered before taking in a deep breath as to calm himself. (unluckily for Lance who didn’t have the same control as Keith at that moment). “That was stage four of the ‘Five Stages of Punishment’, now for the fif-” Keith was about to move on until the green she-devil put up her hand.

The innocence on her face fooled nobody, especially Lance who braced himself for her question. Keith was obviously just as wary as he put up a hesitant face before regarding her. Her arm settled to the floor and a mischievous smile spread across her face, “Is it supposed to be done with the victim grabbing the attacker’s waist like that?” she asked innocently with an underlying tone of suggestion, “It doesn’t seem very practical.” To top the icing on the cake, she titled her head as if it would make up for her actual lack of curiosity.

Keith shot her a look of warning before he answered, “No, but if it is between letting the attacker over power you or winning, you always? go for the win.” His answer seemed to be enough for her as she nodded alongside the rest of the class; like creepy bobble head toys. 

With those lasting words he continued the final stage which basically involved smashing your foot on an angle, into the middle of the attacker’s foot which would cause damages depending on the velocity. With that, Keith dismissed the class and told them about the times for the next class and the other classes of the facility.

Lance had long since come down from his state of blurriness and had finally managed to contain himself back to the pink tinge that stained his ears. As Pidge and Lance walked out of the facility and into the cool pleasant chill of the night air on their sweltered skin, Pidge pointed out a slip of paper hanging from the back of his pants. Thinking it was a tag, Lance dismissed it half-heartedly and pushed her towards the car, promising an onslaught of bad music. If he had merely turned around he would have noticed the piercing watchful gaze of a certain teacher that surveyed from the window of the facility.

It was only after Lance had dropped Pidge home and was walking back to his car did the slip of paper begin to itch against his damp skin. With a flourished hand he picked up the slip of paper and instantly a bright smile fell across his face at what he saw:

_Maybe we should have a private lesson  
xxx-xxx-xxxx – Keith_

“Definitely not straight.” Lance mused out loud with a grin that could rival the Cheshire cat and a bursting warmth in his heart.

**Author's Note:**

> Congratulations!!
> 
> You managed to trek through the whole of this fanfiction which was somehow half put together on my phone at about 1am while watching Alien
> 
> If you enjoyed or have any ideas, feel free to comment them or give it a Kudos
> 
> Thanks


End file.
